1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for determining the average radiation and the average temperature, associated with this radiation, of a surface region of a burning bed by means of an infrared camera or thermographic camera in combustion installations and for controlling the combustion process at least in the observed surface region of this combustion installation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known methods of this type are evident from DE 3,904,272 C2 and DE 4,220,149 A1. In practice, difficulties have arisen in carrying out these methods, the difficulties being that the values of radiation and/or temperature detected do not always correspond to the exact temperature values of the burning bed, because they are affected by the radiation values of the flames, flue gases and soot particles present between the infrared camera and the burning bed. This has the consequence that the control operations carried out on the basis of such control parameters on the combustion processes frequently do not meet the desired requirements.